teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
TheBajanCanadian
Mitchell "Mitch" Donald Ralph Hughes, born March 3, 1994, 'is known by his greediness YouTuber style and nickname Benja. He is a Canadian video game commentator onYouTube, best known for his ''Minecraft gameplay videos, especially Minecraft: Hunger Games. He has been praised for his skills at Minecraft: Hunger Games and his ability to Parkour and give commentary at the same time. Mitch isn't just well know on YouTube, but on Instagram as well. Fans have made numerous fanpages on Instagram. He also had secondary channel, Awesome Sauce Films, which he co-owned with fellow friends and YouTubers Jerome (Hacksource or JeromeASF) , Mat (TheNoochM), and Zak (HippoIoqqiH), but is now not in use. As of June 12, 2014, he has an estimated 3,800,000 subscribers. The famous food and "drank" theme extend to the name of his old Minecraft server, "The Fridge." (Just to note, he has combined this server with Jerome and PeteZahHutt's server "The Hutt" and now has a server called "The Nexus" and has trended #Merome and #TheNexusMC). He also has posted videos in the past concerning Roller Coaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon 2, and Pokemon, most are currently unavailable to the public on his channel. He mainly makes videos with Jerome, most notably the Minecraft: Huger Games series, the best recieved series on his channel. Sometime during April of 2014, Mitch found a hate tweet on his Twitter account about his 'Animation April' and got pretty upset about it. This was due to Adam, who tweeted about it. Formation of "BajanCanadian" Mitch made the username "'''BajanCanadian" because he was born in Canada and grew up on the small Caribbean island of Barbados (Natives of Barbados are known as Barbadians or Bajans, hence the first part of his username). He moved to America in fourth grade, where he met Jerome (Mitch is 6 days older than Jerome). He eventually moved back to Montreal, Canada, his assumed birthplace. Family He has one younger brother named Connor and two sisters, named Kyleigh (older) and Marley (younger) including seven young cousins (Sara, Ryan and others). Mitch has some more family in Arkansas, Pennsylvania, and near Kansas City, Kansas. Pre-Minecraft Days He closed his first YouTube channel after his parents complained for percieved inappropiate content, despite personal themes in the videos; one of them comprised him mocking "2 Girls 1 Cup." Mitch joined AwesomeSauceFilms , which was founded by Jerome. The channel was orginally general gaming videos, but soon became Call of Duty ''videos exclusively. While he used to often make videos regarding ''Call of Duty, the ASF personnel did not believe they would be contracted producing videos for Machinima for over 2 years. Upon uplaoding the first episodes of their later-popular series Secret Spots, they soon found the role of Machinima Respawn Director. Other popular series during the period include Clip of the Day, Zombies, and Master Quest; The latter received a 13-hour compilation. Switch to Minecraft The ASF channel entered hiatus in December 2012 because Mitch, Jerome, and Matt got bored of Call of Duty, and fans have been since tweeting "#ReviveASF", whereas the trio shifted their focus to Minecraft. Mitch launched his most popular series Minecraft: Hunger Games on November 1, almost a month before its final video "Black Ops 2: Funtage #3 (Dolphin Dives, Secret Spots, and More!)" was posted 28 days later. The incline from general gaming to Minecraft and BajanCanadian and especially JeromeASF frequently featured in SkyDoesMinecraft's and Team Crafted's videos drawing an influx of young subscribers generated criticism from older fans. In Minecraft videos uploaded before episode 8 of Hunger Games, Mitch wore a skin resembling Winnie the Pooh to reference his first experience with gaming, Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Wood. That skin was later changed to his current skin when he tweeted a picture of him in a red hoodie and asked his fans to make him a skin that looked like it and he would choose the best one. Mitch and Jerome are shipped in a well known ship called "Merome". Merome is the most famous ship in TeamCrafted (second famous being #Skylox, which is a shipping between SkyDoesMinecraft and Deadlox, although now it is technically not a TeamCrafted ship as Deadlox and Sky both left the center group of TC). On one of Mitch and Jerome's 10 hour livestream, Merome trended #7 place on Twitter, and remained on the top trends list for 3 days. On Instagram, Merome has over 5300+ posts, gaining 5000 after their livestream (Merome was previously called ASFCanadian, but the two YouTubers have changed it to Merome). Lucky Block Series Mitch has done a series with Preston, Woofless, Vikkstar123 ,and CraftBattleDuty, where they play games/challenges with the Lucky Block mod. They started with an April Fools Day episode of their new series known as The Lucky Block Race where each player must break 50 blocks and make it to the end but the challenge is that if you die from the lucky block, you have to start over. They have also done a battle dome with the lucky block with some other youtubers as well as a lucky block version of spleef. In almost every episode of the Lucky Block series, Mitch has either spawned a Wither and/or Bob the OP Zombie, a zombie with fully enchanted diamond gear. Other Facts *He has 2 sisters (Kyleigh, Marley), and 1 brother (Connor). *He used to share a channel called "AwesomeSauceFilms" or "ASF" (hence Jerome's name ASFJerome/JeromeASF) with Zak/HippoHiH and NoochM but the channel is now in "hibernation" mode and is no longer active. *He nicknamed TheNoochM Jag Master Admiral, due to Matt's constant stupidity in his action. *He is a fan of Lord of the Rings. *His longest ongoing series is ''Hunger Games ''(the most popular series on his channel), on which he has 399 episodes and counting (as of July 2014). *He and Jerome call HuskyMudkipz a fish, mostly seen in his Pixelmon, because the Mudkip is, according to the Pokedex, a mud-fish pixelmon. *The only other known game besides Minecraft he plays is Dota 2. *Mitch currently has the most fanfictions and fangirls out of current and former TeamCrafted members. BajanCanadian's Naming For Certain Items *Diamond Axe - Betty *Diamond Sword - Big Bertha/TOO STRONG *Gold - Chicken Nugget Butter *Cooked fish - Vile Creature *Chestplate - Boobs/Boobplate/Boobies *Boots - Booties *Leather Boots - Boots with the fur *Chainmail - Sexy Lingerie *Enchanted Items - Shiny (item) *Lapis Lazuli - Blue sh*t/poop *Iron Axe - Fredrick *Gold Axe - Sylvia/Sacrificial axe (Hasn't been said in a while) *Fishing Rod - EL BOOST *Enchanted Knockback II stick - Mr. Betty *Cocoa Beans - Deer Poop *Ink Sac - Blooper Egg *Pumpkin Pie - Pumpkin pie made by NoochM's Mom *Melons - turqMelons *Gold/Diamond helmet - Mah crown *Magmar - Big Momma *Shiny Magikarp - SHINIER THAN YOU *Jynx - Nicki Minaj *Venusaur - Jagmaster *Machamp - MACHO MAAAAAN! *Gyarados - Gary *Mew - Dat Mew dough *Jag - Somebody who annoys him/is annoying *Rotten Flesh - Wet Noodle *Bow - Big Packet Category:Team Crafted Members